


drive me crazy

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: archie universe [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advice Column, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Archie Andrews, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Relationship Advice, Slow Build, soft reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Archie drags Jughead to one of Veronica's parties, and really, he's only there for the food. If he happens to spend some time talking to Reggie, well. Maybe there's another reason he doesn't hate Ronnie's parties. But that's something he just might take with him to the grave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this. I just love me some reggie/jughead.
> 
> originally posted [here.](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/159397050737/drive-me-crazy-reggie-mantlejughead-jones)

**_x x x_ **

“Why do we gotta go to Veronica’s place again?” Jughead asks, getting into Archie’s old car. Archie laughs, shaking his head. Jughead sees nothing amusing about hanging out and being the third wheel. Whenever he joins Archie and Veronica, they end up making out and he has to walk home.

Jughead figures that Smithers’ cooking is worth it though. The walk home usually helps him shave off some calories. He figures he can sneak out by four to make it home in time for dinner with his mom.

“Free burgers, man. C’mon, you’ll have fun,” Archie assures him. He claps a hand on Jughead’s shoulder and squeezes. “Besides, you won’t be third wheeling if that’s what you’re worried about. Since I invited you, Ronnie decided to invite Betty and Reggie too. Cheryl might even be there.”

Jughead rolls his eyes. “Reggie? Seriously? That guy is _such_  a dick.”

“He’s not _all_  that bad,” Archie says, as though he’s actually trying to _defend_  Reggie Mantle. Jughead looks at him; a single eyebrow raised. Archie huffs. “Okay, well, Ronnie said he said he’d be on his best behaviour.”

Jughead snorts. “Right. So he’ll shove us in the pool and act like it was an innocent mistake again? I don’t trust the guy, Arch.”

“Well, maybe Betty will keep him distracted.”

“Just give him a mirror,” Jughead mutters under his breath. He’s not sure that Archie hears him, because he doesn’t react. Jughead rolls down the window in Archie’s car - it’s way too hot in here - and closes his eyes. He lets the rushed wind hit his face.

When they pull into Veronica’s driveway, they spot Moose’s truck. Archie nudges Jughead’s arm. “Look, Moose and Midge are here. You won’t have to interact with Reggie at all. You know he’ll be all over Midge and Moose will be arguing with him.”

“So much better,” Jughead mutters. When they get out of the car, he notices Ethel’s bike. “Oh, Ethel’s here too.”

“I guess Ronnie decided to make it a big Saturday afternoon party,” Archie responds. He goes to the trunk to grab their towels and stuff. Jughead holds out his arms, letting Archie pile it on him. Archie ends up with a bag over his shoulders full of beer and vodka. Veronica had assured him that her parents wouldn’t be home today; they’d taken Mr. Smithers with them.

“Let me make it clear to you. I’m _only_  here for the barbecue,” Jughead tells Archie as they make their way up to the front doors. “That’s it.”

x x x

 

It turns out to be a bigger party than Jughead had anticipated. It’d started out with him third wheeling for some of the Lodge’s gourmet hamburgers, and ended with him ducking into the kitchen to take a breath. When they’d walked in, they’d also found Chuck, Nancy, Kevin, Josie, Valerie, Melody, _and_  Cheryl. Then Sabrina - who Jughead is fond of - stopped by with Harvey. It’s a lot, and frankly, Jughead is wondering why Dilton isn’t here. That’d feel like most of their graduating class is here this afternoon.

It’s not that he hates being around people. It’s that he doesn’t necessarily want to see all of these guys outside of school, drinking and getting high. Jughead looks out the kitchen window and watches as Betty’s face falls. She had just said something to Archie, who clearly wasn’t paying attention to her. Ethel and Nancy sit beside Betty, putting their feet into the pool as well, and it seems they’re trying to comfort her.

Veronica’s on Archie’s shoulders; Sabrina’s on Harvey’s shoulders, and the girls are trying to push the other off. Moose and Midge are sitting on one of the pool lounge chairs talking quietly. Chuck’s trying to get Nancy to join him in the pool by tickling her feet. The other girls are hitting a volleyball back and forth in the shallow end of the pool with Kevin.

The only person who Jughead can’t see right now is…well, Reggie. He doesn’t really care where Reggie is or what he’s up to. Jughead decides to raid Ronnie’s kitchen cupboards to see if he can find something else to munch on while he avoids everyone.

“Hey handsome, where did you go?” Cheryl’s voice comes from the sliding glass door. Jughead shuts a cupboard and turns to see her step inside the house. She has a towel in her hands, and she’s dabbing herself but it’s not drying her skin very effectively. “Oh. Hi, Jughead. I was looking for Reggie?”

Jughead shrugs. “I haven’t seen him in here, Cheryl.”

“Oh.” Her shoulders fall. “Well. If you see him, tell him to give me a call. I’m about to head out soon - Jason called. He needs someone to pick him up.”

“Haven’t you been drinking?” Jughead asks.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “No, Juggie, I haven’t been drinking. If you see Reginald, you’ll pass on the message, right?”

“Sure,” Jughead says with no intention of telling Reggie anything.

She smiles and dabs the towel against her breasts…as if Jughead is supposed to find that attractive somehow. He turns on his heels and opens the Lodge’s fridge. 

A moment later, he hears the screen door click shut. He stands up, and rubs the bridge of his oddly-shaped nose. He used to feel a little insecure about it because it’s so long and thin, but once, when Reggie was very, _very_  drunk, he’d told Jughead,  _“Everyone is always so annoyed about how into myself I can be. But what’s so wrong with loving your body? Isn’t that what we want for people we care about? For them to love themselves instead of hating themselves? It sucks when people try to knock me down. I just…want to embrace my body because I can’t change it.”_

Jughead sighs. Reggie wasn’t always so bad, but he was generally annoying. It’s almost weird how little Reggie had annoyed him today so far. It seemed to be his favourite hobby these days.

He finds a granola bar in the cupboard, and confused. The Lodges didn’t seem like the type to keep granola bars in their house. Unless, perhaps, they’re for the staff. That makes _way_  more sense. Jughead unwraps it, and takes a bite.

“Did you eat everything that’s outside?”

Jughead turns to see Reggie walking in from the hall. His hair is still a little wet from the pool, his skin seems darker than this morning, and the towel hanging loosely around his waist. He _would_  wear a towel like that. “No, I did _not_  eat everything outside. Haven’t you ever just gotten bored of eating a lot of one thing? I needed something to clear my palate, so to speak.”

“A granola bar? Really?” Reggie walks over to the cupboard that Jughead had clearly gotten it from. He pokes his head in, grabs one, and shuts the door. “I literally can _not_  picture a single Lodge who would eat these.”

“That’s what I tho–!” Jughead exclaims. He tries to damper his excitement and lamely finishes with, “…-ought. But I figured Mr. Smithers probably would?”

“Oh. True,” Reggie says. He rips the top of the wrapper and pushes it down, eating the granola bar like it’s a melting popsicle or something. Jughead tries not to judge, but really? Why would you keep the wrapper on the granola bar? It’s not like he’s going to save it for later. “You’re quiet today.”

“I’m quiet every day,” Jughead defends.

“Right,” Reggie says with a nod. “And lazy and sleepy and hungry. Four words to sum you up.”

“I take offense to that,” Jughead remarks. “You forgot sarcastic and an _excellent_  cook.”

Reggie scoffs. “Oh, my apologies, Mr. Jones. How could I have ever forgotten such an important part of your dry personality?”

Jughead raises an eyebrow. The way Reggie had deadpanned the line makes Jughead wonder if that wasn’t borderline flirting. Jughead doesn’t flirt. Well. He doesn’t flirt with _Reggie._  

He’ll teasingly flirt with Archie to make him blush, or slide up against Moose and touch him seductively. He flirts for reactions with his friends because it’s funny. Sometimes, he’ll tease Chuck about whether he’s still with Nancy. Jughead has never seen anyone as in love with a person as Chuck is with Nancy, so it’s fun to see him blush as he politely declines Jughead’s advances. He knows it’s all in good fun.

But Reggie?

They barely talk, let alone flirt.

He swallows deeply before he says, “Well, Mr. Mantle, that’s the last time I ever make you a home-cooked meal. You can cook your own dinners from now on.”

Jughead waits. He wants to see if Reggie will call him out for being too flirtatious or if he’ll tell Jughead to not be so gay. Instead, Reggie laughs and says, “But darling, you know that I prefer your cooking to anyone else’s.”

“Oh?” Jughead says, instantly. “To _anyone_  else’s? Have you been eating someone else’s dinners? Is that where you go every Tuesday and Thursday night?”

Reggie grins and gently shoves his shoulder. “You’re such a goof, Jug. You wanna toss a Frisbee around with me?”

Jughead takes the last bite of his granola bar just to give himself some time. Reggie wants to toss a Frisbee around with him. They’ve done it before, but it usually starts with a group of friends and then slowly, people leave to go swimming or eat, and it ends up being Jughead and Reggie tossing a Frisbee back and forth. He nods once he’s swallowed the last bite. “You gotta work on your hammer throw.”

“I’d like to see _you_  do a hammer throw as well as I do.”

“I’m the one who taught you!” Jughead says, but he’s laughing and his body hums with nerves. He’s never been one to care what his friends think of him, but if they see him willingly starting a Frisbee game with Reggie? They might start to think things.

Reggie playfully shoves Jughead, as though he’s going to push him into the pool, but then he catches Jughead’s hand and yanks him back from the edge. “Don’t fall in, loser.”

“But you–” Jughead stops talking. He doesn’t want to start an argument with Reggie. Not today. The sun is shining, and the sky is clear. There’s a slight breeze which makes it the perfect summer day.

They start up a game twenty feet away from the pool, and no one seems to want to join them. Jughead doesn’t mind. It gives him an excuse to show Reggie how to fix his hammer throw technique.

“For someone as lazy as you, you sure know a lot about Frisbee…”

Jughead shrugs. “Consider it the only sport I’m willing to play.”

Reggie smirks, but doesn’t say anything in response. Instead, he tries his hand at the hammer throw one more time and nails it. Jughead grins and Reggie winks at him.

It’s a weird new layer to their friendship.

 

x x x 

 

If Jughead hadn’t sneezed, he might not have spotted the blue sleeve of a t-shirt in the bushes. He’s not sure what it says about him that he knows which shirt Reggie wore to school today. He adjusts his backpack on his shoulder and walks around the bushes.

There’s Reggie is: squatted down, peering through the bushes with a pair of binoculars.

“Playing a prank?” Jughead asks.

Reggie yelps, jumping, and losing his balance. He catches himself with one hand and picks up his binoculars from the ground. “Jug, god, don’t sneak up on a man like that. Get down.”

He grabs Jughead’s shirt and yanks him down. Jughead obliges, mostly out of curiousity. “Who’s the victim?”

“No one. I’m waiting for Moose and the rest of the football team to leave before going over to my car.”

“What’d you do, Reginald?”

“I…well, fine, I _may_ have asked Midge to the dance. It’s not my fault!”

“How? How is that not your fault?” Jughead asks, tone dry.

“Just…” Reggie sighs. “We were talking in Chemistry class, and she was talking about how Moose hadn’t asked her to the dance yet, so _I_  asked if she wanted to go as friends. Well, Moose found out, and he’s been hovering at my car ever since the bell rang. The team showed up a few minutes ago.”

Jughead takes a moment to let the situation settle in his mind. Then he says, “Alright, c’mon, Reg. I’ll drive you home. I got to borrow the Jeep today, because I’m working on a project with Betty. I’ll pick you up for school tomorrow morning.”

Reggie looks up at him. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Well, it’s that, or else you’re walking home. You _know_  Moose will stay there until it gets dark. Are you really going to hang out here until then?” Jughead asks, shrugging. “Just…c’mon, dude.”

“Wow, thanks, Juggie. I have some stuff to do tonight and I have dinner with my parents so.” Reggie sighs. “I appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jughead helps him stand up. He points a thumb at Reggie’s binoculars. “Do you always keep those handy?”

Reggie laughs. “Actually, I borrowed them from Dilton. He bird watches, you know.”

“I do,” Jughead says, nodding. They walk over to the Jeep. “Lucky for you, I got to school late today because I slept in and I had to park in the last possible spot. Far, far away from you and your paid parking space.”

“Thanks again,” Reggie says once they’re in the Jeep. “I owe you one.”

“Two. You’re getting two rides from me. It means that you owe me _two_  favours.”

“Fine,” Reggie says, nodding.

They don’t talk much on the ride over to Reggie’s place. A few quiet words about their homework and the project that Jughead is working on with Betty, but after that, they fall into a silence. Jughead likes that Reggie now owes him some favours, because he knows that Reggie is a man of his word. He will honour those favours, as long as they’re reasonable.

“Thanks again, Jughead. I really appreciate it. You saved my ass back there.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. I don’t need people asking questions,” Jughead tells him with a wave of his hand.

“Why would people ask questions? Aren’t you ace?” Reggie asks, tilting his head. Jughead turns his head to look at Reggie. He had no idea that Reggie knew…or that he remembered. Or that…

“I am,” Jughead says, nodding.

“Then you don’t need to worry about it. No one will gossip about us being a thing or something,” Reggie tells him. He claps his palm on Jughead’s knee. “Besides, no one would believe that you landed this beautiful person anyway.”

Jughead laughs, feeling the tension escape him. He shoves Reggie. “Get out of my car. I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“Seven. I have a meeting at the school paper tomorrow morning,” Reggie corrects without apology.

Jughead sighs. “Seven. Be ready or else I will personally strangle you.”

“Personally?” Reggie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I just assume that eventually one day someone is gonna strangle you. If you aren’t ready at seven tomorrow, I’ll ensure that it’s me.”

Reggie laughs, clearly not taking him very seriously. “Whatever, man. See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

The weird thing is that when Jughead gets to Betty’s, well, he wants to _tell_  her why he was late. Instead, he shrugs and Betty doesn’t press it. He wants to ask her what the hell it all means. Since when do he and Reggie talk as though they’re friends? More than friends? It’s all so unusual to him, but he doesn’t say a word. He figures that Reggie would prefer it that way, especially with a girl he’s been chasing for a few years.

Jughead rubs the back of his neck. It seems like there’s a sudden change in his friendship, but maybe it’s been building over the last few years. Maybe…

“You okay?” Betty asks, waving her hand in front of his face. He’s startled, and he’s not sure how long he’s been zoned out.

Jughead nods, slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Okay, so.”

_What is happening to him?_

 

x x x

 

“So what’s the school newspaper interviewing you for anyway? _How to Be a Prick 101?”_

“No, but clearly _you_  should be interviewed for that,” Reggie responds. There isn’t any heat in his words though, so Jughead glances at him. Reggie puts his seat belt on before saying, “They’re not interviewing me. I’m writing an article for the paper, and I have to get approval on my rough draft before sending it out. I was a little late getting it done.”

Jughead doesn’t say anything for a moment. He turns down the street and pulls up to a stop sign. “That’s…pretty cool, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t know you liked to write. What’s the article about?” Jughead asks.

Reggie doesn’t respond immediately, so Jughead thinks that he’s not going to answer the question at all. He doesn’t mind; silence is preferable anyway. When Jughead pulls up into his usual parking spot at the back of the lot, Reggie says, “I use a pen name.”

“Oh?”

“I…I write the advice column.”

Jughead freezes, not shutting the Jeep door behind him just yet. He stares at Reggie, who is hovering at the front of the Jeep, waiting for him. Jughead tilts his head. “You’re… _Amanda Gladstone?”_

Reggie nods. “Yeah. Don’t tell anyone, okay? It’s really embarrassing. And the only reason I’m telling you is because…”

Jughead shuts the Jeep door. He doesn’t move immediately though, pausing to let Reggie finish. He doesn’t feel particularly rushed.

“I don’t know why I told you. But if _anyone_  ever finds out, I’m coming to _you._  And you’ll be dead meat,” Reggie says, pointing a finger at him.

“You got it,” Jughead answers. He’s not really sure if anyone would believe him anyway. The infamous Amanda Gladstone had come up in many of their gang’s conversations. Usually, someone agreed with Amanda and someone else disagreed. Now, Jughead understands why Reggie never really participated in those discussions.

“Thanks, um, for the ride. See you at lunch?”

Jughead salutes him and watches Reggie rush off towards the building. He isn’t sure what to do. He’d never been at school this early before. With a sigh, he treks across the grass towards the building.

 

x x x

 

“I thought Amanda’s advice was pretty solid this week,” Archie says, sitting down at the table. He places his cafeteria tray in front of him and knocks over his water bottle. Jughead straightens it, grateful it still had the cap on.

Betty scoffs. “No way. That wasn’t very great advice.”

Jughead glances at Reggie, who doesn’t make eye contact with him. Veronica peels open her container from home. She’d never be caught dead eating cafeteria food. “I thought it was brilliant.”

“I didn’t read it,” Jughead says. It’s a lie, but none of his friends would ever suspect him of doing such a thing. The table around him all looks at him. Then Nancy reaches into her bag.

“I have it here,” she says, handing him the school newspaper.

“Thanks,” Jughead answers.

He glances up at Reggie, who is looking at him without a readable expression. Jughead ignores his friends to focus on the column. He’d already read it twice, but he wanted to keep up the facade of having not read it.

 

**_Dear Amanda,_ **

**_I’m having troubles with a boy I like. I’m stuck in the ‘friendzone’ that I swore wasn’t a real thing. The truth is that sometimes he’ll express interest in me, and sometimes, he’ll just look at me as a friend._ **

**_I’ve loved him for so long. I don’t know how to get him to stop thinking of me as his kid sister and start thinking of me as a woman. He’s madly in love with my best friend, and I just…I want him to look at me the way he looks at her._ **

**_I just want to be loved the way they love each other._ **

**_Help?_ **

**_\- The Girl Next Door_ **

****

_Dear Girl Next Door,_

_You’ve got to stand up for yourself. Tell him how you feel, and if he doesn’t feel the same way…dump his ass. You don’t need to be strung along or have your feelings played with on HIS terms._

_Demand for him to see you as you are. He’s an idiot if he doesn’t know how lucky he is for you to even look twice at him._

_As for him being in love with your best friend? Well, now, you’re just asking for heartbreak. Does she know how you feel?_

_Remember: when it comes to love, go big or go home. Grand gestures go a long way._

_\- Amanda_

“So?” Betty asks.

“So, what?” Jughead puts the paper down. “You don’t agree?”

“No. I don’t think that helps her at all. Obviously, you can tell by her letter that she’s _tried_  to demand his attention and it clearly hasn’t worked.” Betty glares at the food in front of her. Jughead glances at Reggie, who raises an eyebrow. Then Betty pushes her chair back and stands up. “I’ve lost my appetite. I’ll see you in fourth period, Reggie.”

Veronica sighs, packing her lunch back up. “I’ll be back.”

“I feel like I missed something?” Archie says, glancing around the table, confused.

Nancy’s lips part, and Jughead rolls up the paper. He hands it to her and she smacks Archie in the back of the head. Then she stands up and says, “Chuck, _now.”_

“Yes, ma’am!” Chuck answers, hopping up.

“What?”

“Obviously, that was Betty writing in about _you_ ,” Jughead mumbles.

Archie’s lips form an O shape and then he stands up. “Dammit. She knows I’m scared to ruin the friendship. She’s not in the friendzone. Fuck. But then….I’m with Ron, and it’s just…fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“And then there were two,” Reggie says after Archie’s left the table. “I guess I sure know how to clear a crowd, huh?”

Jughead shrugs. “It was the best advice you could give, considering. But I think Betty was looking for something a little more…detailed.”

“What would you have said?” Reggie asks, his voice quiet.

He considers the question for a moment, chewing part of his lunch, before he settles on an answer. “I would’ve said exactly what you did, but maybe, I would’ve also told her to buy herself a cheeseburger.”

Reggie laughs, and the sound takes Jughead back by surprise. He’s shaking his head as though Jughead is the most amusing guy he knows. “Oh, you. You’re a real joker, Juggie.”

“Do you think the three of them will _ever_  figure it out?” Jughead asks.

Reggie shrugs. “Maybe. I think if they looked up information about poly relationships, they’d find a nice, happy medium.”

It stops Jughead short. “ _You_  know about poly relationships?”

“Why wouldn’t I? More people to love me? Hell yeah, give it to me.”

Jughead laughs, but he has an inkling that Reggie isn’t very serious. He leans forward in his seat and murmurs, “I think that’s pretty cool of you, Reginald. Why didn’t you write that?”

“That’s what the meeting was about. They wouldn’t let me suggest it,” Reggie whispers back. He ducks his face so Jughead can’t read his expression. “They said that parents wouldn’t approve of that advice.”

“I’ve never known you to back down from something before,” Jughead comments. He isn’t expecting the way Reggie whips his head up to look at him; eyes wide, lips parted, and the softest expression that Jughead has ever seen on him.

“You’re right.”

Then Reggie jumps up out of his seat and Jughead is alone. How does this always happen to him? He waits a moment, and then he abandons his lunch. Following Reggie is much more interesting.

 

x x x

 

“Did you see this?” Betty asks, walking up to Jughead’s locker the following week. “Amanda reprinted my–well, uh, last week’s question. But with a different answer.”

Jughead snatches the newspaper from Betty’s hands. He unfolds it, and smiles. Reggie had done it. He’d suggested that the three talk openly about their feelings and perhaps come to some sort of open relationship idea. He suggests that the Girl Next Door tell the boy how she feels and go from there. He also suggests that she talk about her feelings with her best friend.

Communication is key. Jughead smiles. Maybe, just maybe, Jughead is starting to understand Reggie Mantle a little better. He’s a big softie underneath all the drama.

“So, what are you going to do about it, Miss Cooper?” Jughead asks, in a Southern drawl that he knows Betty likes. Except, judging by her expression, not today.

She huffs. “I can’t just _ask_  Archie and Veronica to be part of their relationship.”

“Why not?” Jughead asks. He points at the article. “Re–well, Amanda has some pretty great advice. Just plant the idea and see where it goes. It’s not like you and Ron don’t hold hands and kiss sometimes. Is it so hard to be in a relationship with her too? Or, you can do what this suggests. Have a V relationship.”

Betty frowns at her friend. “Juggie, I can’t just…”

“Maybe you should just give it a shot, Betts. What do you have to lose? Just bring the article to them and say this is what inspired it. Or maybe talk about the article and then see how they react.” Jughead shuts his locker. “It’s better than doing nothing, isn’t it?”

Betty tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. She falls into step beside him as they walk down the hall. “Okay. Well. Can you not come to lunch today?”

“Sure thing, Betts. I’ll see you in third, right?”

“If I haven’t died from embarrassment by then, yes.” She leans up to kiss his cheek. It’s a familiar Betty-ism. She gives him a wink and a nervous smile before bouncing down the other hallway.

He hears Reggie’s voice before he sees him. “Maybe I had it wrong after all. Maybe Betty’s secretly after you.”

Jughead snorts, as he turns around to meet Reggie’s amused face. “Whatever. Maybe you’re just jealous.”

“Jealous of Betty Cooper being secretly and madly in love with you? Of course, I’m jealous. She’s a real catch, y’know.” Reggie playfully nudges Jughead with his elbow. “Now what on earth could she ever see in an ol’ chap like you?”

Jughead claps an arm around Reggie’s shoulders. He’d do it with Archie or Chuck or hell, even Moose when Moose was sitting down…but never Reggie. Somehow, it feels more intimate this way. “You should know. After all, you did marry me for my cooking.”

Reggie clearly remembers their joke from before. He dramatically waves a hand in the air in front of them. “Why now, Mr. Jones, you do have an excellent point there. Remind me to never go into debate with you, good sir. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Miss. Cooper requests that our presence not be made at lunch. Would my super rich husband take his hungry partner out for lunch?” Jughead drawls.

Reggie pulls away from Jughead as they turn the corner. Jughead looks up to see that the entire football team, including Moose, is standing there. They’re clearly waiting for the locker room to be unlocked. “Meet me at my car.”

Then he’s gone. Jughead hesitates before continuing on towards his second class of the day. He gives the football team a smile and even lifts a hand to get a high-five from Moose. Quietly, he says, “Hey, Chuck? Find something else to do at lunch. Betty, Arch, and Ron are having _The Talk.”_

“Oh, fuck. Thanks for the head’s up, man.”

Jughead makes his way into his class. When he flops into his usual seat at the bag, he pulls out his cell phone.

 

**RATFACE:** _my car. at lunch. no one else. k?_

**JUGHEAD:** _sure thing, buddy-o. \o/_

**RATFACE:** _wtf is \o/ ?? use emojis like a real person._

**JUGHEAD:** _k._

**RATFACE:** _ugh. needle nose._

**JUGHEAD:** _ratface._

**RATFACE:** _wow. low blow, man. low blow._

**JUGHEAD:** _???_

**RATFACE:** _that’s literally what my step mother called me until I was twelve?_

**JUGHEAD:** _sorry. did not know that about the stepmomster._

**REGGIE:** _it’s cool. at least she basically lives in NYC now, right?_

**JUGHEAD:** _right. well. see you at lunch, hubby._

**REGGIE:** _can’t wait, sweetums._

**JUGHEAD:** _mmm can we get candy at lunch?????_

**REGGIE:** _yeah sure_

**JUGHEAD:** _maybe you ARE a man after my heart after all_

**REGGIE:** _when have I ever been after your heart??_

**JUGHEAD:** _love you too, sweetie pie._

**REGGIE:** _jfc._

x x x

Betty calls Jughead later that evening to let him know that Archie and Veronica are considering the poly relationship. She sounds excited, nervous, and terrified all at once. Jughead hangs up the phone after promising her for thirty minutes that no matter what happens now, she made a brave decision.

And when he crawls into bed later that night, he finds himself smiling. Because Reggie Mantle? He’s not actually the worst. Jughead is curious to learn more about him. Now, wouldn’t be a bad time since he’s about to lose all three of his friends to their love-struck honeymoon phase.

 

**JUGHEAD:** _so lunch was p chill today_

**REGGIE:** _yeah, it was._  
**REGGIE:** _pick me up tomorrow?_

**JUGHEAD:** _what? why?_  
**JUGHEAD:** _chauffeur’s day off?_

**REGGIE:** _yep._

**JUGHEAD:** _actually?_

**REGGIE:** _well. I’ll text him and give him the good news once you say yes._

**JUGHEAD:** _see you at eight._

**REGGIE:** _I’ll let Flash know._

Jughead yawns. He’ll have to ask what Reggie means by that in the morning. 

 

x x x

 

“What does he have on you?”

Jughead looks up. Veronica sits down across from him. He’s not sure what to make of that, because he isn’t particularly close with her. Really, they just happen to have the same group of friends. “Uh, I thought you, Arch, and Betty were going out for lunch today?”

Veronica shakes her head. “I told them to go ahead without me. I still need some time to think about it, y’know? Archie and I have been going strong for over a year now…and Betty has been _so_  kind about it. She could’ve thrown our friendships back in our faces, but instead, she handled it with such class and grace.”

Jughead raises an eyebrow. “Ron, do you like Betty too?”

She pops the lid off her container - she must have gotten Smithers to make her lunch today, and Jughead _loves_  Smithers’ cooking - before she replies. “You’ve met her.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure if I wasn’t into guys I’d probably have a crush on her too,” Jughead says, smiling. “She’s pretty great. I thought you guys were thinking about a poly relationship?”

“Well, she said that a poly relationship is kind of like a V-shape, and that–”

“Ronnie, I’m going to cut you off there.” Jughead leans forward and puts his hand on her wrist. She freezes, staring at his touch. He gently pulls back, because he remembers something about Archie going slow with her for a reason. There are some things you just don’t press your best buddy about. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

“No, no, it’s okay. It just surprised me, that’s all.” Her voice is soft though, and she’s still looking at her wrist where his hand was a moment ago. He feels like an asshole. “Juggie? What were you going to say?”

“There are lots of types of poly relationships. If you want to date both Archie and Betty, you just have to tell them that.”

Veronica nods, but she expression seems glazed over, like she’s reverting to auto-pilot. “Maybe I’ll do that. Please excuse me. I’ve lost my appetite…please just return the containers to Smithers.”

“Gladly,” Jughead says. He looks up at her. “Veronica?”

“Yes, Jug?”

“I’m really sorry, I wasn’t–”

“It’s okay, Jughead. I just…I must go.”

 

**JUGHEAD:** _I fucked up_

**REGGIE:** _what’d you do?_

**JUGHEAD:**   _I touched ron’s arm when we were talking_

**REGGIE:** _shit, is she w arch or bets?_

**JUGHEAD:** _no. they went out for lunch together. I think she’s heading towards her locker. or the bathroom?_

**REGGIE:** _on it._

x x x

 

Jughead finds Reggie after fourth period. He knows that Reggie isn’t a fan of acknowledging him in person, but he’s spent the last two classes thinking about how pale Veronica had grown. He hated that he had done that to her; he’s never been hugely into the touchy-feely thing, so it wasn’t usually a concern.

He’d once made some comment about whether Archie and Veronica had had sex yet. Archie had gone off with a lecture about how he was surprised to hear that someone who’s asexual is probing about their sex life. Jughead had to admit, he’d had a point. So, he’d brushed it off when Archie explained that Veronica had her reasons for moving slowly.

But the way she’d stilled instantly…Jughead can’t get it out of his head. He hates worrying about things; it’s much easier to let people think that he’s just lazy and a decent cook.

“She’s okay,” Reggie greets when Jughead steps up beside him at his locker. Reggie doesn’t even look at Jughead.

“Wha–how’d you know?”

“You’re actually pretty predictable. I skipped third period. We hung out. She got some stuff off her chest, and I sent her to the guidance counselor so she can get some help.” Reggie shoves some books into his locker. Then he yanks out a gym bag. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you have to drive me home so I figured we could hang out or something.”

“Why, why, Reginald, are you asking lil ol’ me out on a date?” Jughead teases.

“Would that be so bad?” Reggie asks, his voice quiet.

Jughead’s expression grows more serious as the silence drags on a little longer. He’s not sure Reggie can hear him with all of the commotion around them when he says, “No. Not as long there’s a burger involved.”

“Cool. I’d like that.”

 

x x x

 

“There’s a rumour going around that you went out on a date with _Reggie_  last night?” Archie asks on the walk to their first class. “And you’ve been coming to school together?”

Jughead glances at his best friend. Oh, Archie. He shrugs. “And if I were?”

“I’d tell you that he might not seem like it, but I know some stuff. Ron’s told me a bit about his home life, and well. Just try not to break his heart. I don’t think he could handle it,” Archie murmurs. Jughead has to pull him off to the side just to let Archie’s words sink in. “Look, Jug, I know you. I know you’ve never been really interested in anyone before. And I know his story. He’s been let down enough. I just–”

Jughead throws his arms around his best friend. He can’t help it. When he pulls away, Archie looks a little dazzled. “Arch, you’re my best friend. Now. You need to convince Betty and Veronica to _also_  date.”

“Wait, _what?”_  Archie sputters. “So like, the three of us are just dating each oth–oh. Oh, actually, that makes a lot of sense.”

Jughead claps a hand on Archie’s shoulder. They continue their walk down the hall and Jughead has an idea. He’s not sure he’s going to rush anything, because he’s not really sure of anything right now.

 

x x x

 

“Juggie,” Reggie says, swooping in beside him at the lunch room table. He shifts on the chair, and looks up. “Where’s everyone?”

“I don’t know. Ronnie won’t make eye contact with me though.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay? It has very little to do with you. She’s been through a lot and sometimes it takes her a few days to get out of the bad headspace. It’s nothing you knew about; you couldn’t have stopped it. But now you know, so it’ll be fine.” Reggie glances at him. “That’s not what’s bothering you though.”

“No,” Jughead says, shaking his head. “In other news, Archie is gonna talk to B and V to see if they want to date in a poly relationship. Like all three of them dating each other.”

“That took long enough.” Reggie pulls out some of his containers from his personal chef. “You want some?”

Jughead smiles. “Yeah, thanks, man. I’m starving.”

Reggie laughs and shakes his head. “You could win a hot dog eating competition and you’d still say that when you’re done.”

While they’re sharing a laugh, Jughead realizes he needs to do something. He likes the softness Reggie has to his smile these days, and he wonders what the hell he’s gonna do about it.

 

x x x 

 

**_Dear Amanda,_ **

**_I think this letter has been a long time coming. You see, you’ve always intrigued me, and you’ve always annoyed the hell out of me. But recently, I’m starting to see new and different sides to who you are and how you got there. It’s been a privilege to be your friend, Amanda._ **

**_I want you to know that I’m going to stand by you, no matter where the rest of high school takes us. You’re not alone. You’ve got me. And I…and I’ve got to be honest. It’s starting to develop into something more for me._ **

**_I’d like advice on how to sweep you off your feet. How do I get your attention? Do you even feel the same way? Will I make myself look like a jackass if I tell you how I feel? And…and how do you feel about my asexuality and love for burgers?_ **

**_J._ **

 

_Dear J,_

_Funny, but you’ve never annoyed me. You’ve frustrated me, and you’ve made me angry as hell, but never annoyed me. I’ve been having fun getting to know you better too, J. You have a lot more emotions than I expected, and you express them in healthy manners._

_Advice on how to sweep me off my feet? Dude, you did that when you “accidentally” tripped me down the stairs at the L’s. You’ve got my attention, don’t you see that? You’ve got my attention. You had it the day you sarcastically called me a pretty boy… I just couldn’t let it go. I wanted to press my lips against yours and show you the world._

_You won’t be a jackass if you tell me how you feel. I love your asexuality. We could never do anything more than hand holding and kissing (if you want). But I vow to never pressure you into something you don’t want. It’s part of who you are, and I love you the way you love Pop’s burgers._

_Come tell me to my face, J._

_I promise we’ll have a happy ending._

_R._

x x x 

 

“You didn’t sign it Amanda,” Jughead shouts down the hall. He waits for Reggie to turn around slowly, a smile on his face. “Everyone’s going to know…”

“I don’t care,” Reggie responds. “It was worth it.”

“I want to get to know you better,” Jughead tells him.

Reggie reaches his arms outward, ready to grab onto his hands, and tug Jughead forward. “I can’t believe you sent me a Dear Amanda letter.”

“It seemed appropriate,” Jughead whispers. “I’m not so good with the face-to-face stuff. But writing? Writing I can handle.”

Reggie snorts. “You are such a dork. But I kinda like you like that. Think you’ll let me take you out on a real date sometime?”

“Only if you promise to tell me about you. All of it. I’ve gotten bits and pieces from everyone else, but I want to get to _know_  you.”

“Alright.” Reggie leans forward. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Is there a burger in it for me?”

Reggie grins at the joke and says, “Why don’t you kiss me and find out?”

So he does.

 

x x x

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr.](http://www.ericadays.tumblr.com)


End file.
